


What Comes Next

by Melancholy_Danny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Secret Crush, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Danny/pseuds/Melancholy_Danny
Summary: After the Android revolution, Connor and Hank face their romantic feelings and how to understand them. They must also deal with the violence and laws after the revolution, and Adjust to new changes in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Terrified. Was that the right word? Connor thought as he dangled from the top of an eighteen story building. 

He and Hank had been assigned a case where an android had attacked a human, and found themselves at an old hotel. He and Hank had split up to find the android, but Connor found the human instead. 

Him and Connor had gotten into a fight after he lunged at him, and now Connor was dangling off the edge by his jacket, which the human was holding on to. 

There had been no Android involved. 

"You guys ruined everything. Taking our jobs, our life. You were supposed to be machines, but you can't even do that right!" He snapped, threatening to drop Connor. The Android took a deep breath and looked up. 

"You don't have to do this" he said and flinched frowned. "This won't do anything For you. Trust me. Killing one won't give you what you want" Connor said. Suddenly, a gun was heard. 

"Let him go. Now" Hank. It was Hank. 

"You won't shoot me. If you do, we'll both fall, and your little pet will go down with me"

This caused Hank to growl. The man was right. Cyber life was no longer creating more RK800s since the revolution. Connor can't come back like he used to. He's no longer replaceable, not that Hank ever thought he was. 

While they argued, Connor noticed an open window. If he were dropped, he could grab on to it. The probability was only 89%, but it wasn't a bad one. He knew Hank wouldn't shoot, so he needed to get the human to let go. 

"You won't let go. You're too scared, knowing a Lieutenant would be right there to arrest you afterwards" he said. Maybe making him angry would make him let go. 

"You can talk tough, but you're not" Hank frowned, stepping forward. He didn't like this. 

"Connor?"

"You want to scare me, but you can't scare me. Even thing laying over a building, I'm not afraid of you"

"Connor, stop. Hold on"

"Go ahead. Do it. Drop me. You won't amount to anything by doing it"

"Connor, I swear"

"You're too weak" and with that, the man growled and let go of Connor's jacket, letting him fall. Hank quickly grabbed the man and pinned him down, cuffing him and making sure to put them on tighter than necessary. 

He leaned over the edge, not seeing anything. No. No. He couldn't lose Connor. Not again. 

"Connor!" He yelled and just stared at the ground, trying to calm himself down. "Connor.. "

"Yes, lieutenant?" He heard from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Connor standing there, completely fine. He stood up and walked over, gripping his shirt. 

"You bastard! I thought you died!" Hank yelled, but Connor just smiled. 

"I noticed an opened window and crawled In. I'm sorry, Hank. I didn't have time to tell you before" Connor said and smiled. Hank let him go and grumbled. "Get the criminal, let's go" he said and walked away from them both. 

~~

Back at the Station, they were handling the guy while Connor and Hank sat to do paperwork. Connor noticed Hank was quieter than usual, and got concerned. 

"Is something bothering you, lieutenant?" He asked, but only got ignored. 

"If its about the roof, I apologize for scaring you. If I would've told you my plan, he'd hear me" he then said. Hank looked up and sighed, shaking his head. 

"I'm not mad. It's just.. I already lost someone who meant a lot to me. And I don't wanna lose another" he said. "I've seen you die, first time in the interrogation room. Second time was when a deviant pulled out, basically your heart. And then I had to try not to kill you at Cyberlife."

Connor nodded. He could understand why the situation upset hank. 

"I've seen you die. I don't wanna see it again, especially now that you cant come back"

"I understand. You care about me. Do you have paternal feelings towards me, lieutenant?"

Hank just stared at him for a moment. At first, his feelings were paternal, but now, they were more. But he couldn't expect Connor to understand romance. 

"Not paternal, but I care for you Connor, okay? The government still hasn't issued any laws on androids yet, so it's not yet illegal to hurt one of you. Do you know how bad I wanted to shoot him when he dropped you?" Hank asked. "But I couldn't. All they can even arrest him for is basically just fucking with us. I can't wait until things change.. "

This made Connor smile. Hank hated androids, and now his best friend was one AND he was a supporter of android rights. He looked back at his computer and then Hank. 

"I care about you too, Lieutenant"

~~

Back at home, Hank took off his coat and sighed, rubbing his face. Connor didn't live with him, though Hank had offered. Part of him wished Connor said yes, but he wouldnt force him. He did wonder where connor went each night. 

He couldn't be paid by the department yet, and he couldn't go to cyberlife. Maybe he went to Jericho, but Connor didn't seem too interested in that. 

He was grabbing a beer when his phone rang. It was a number he didn't know but he answered anyways. 

"Hank Anderson"

"Hank.. " that voice made him freeze. Connor. 

"Connor? What's going on?" He had a bad feelings. His voice sounded weird. Was he in danger? He walked over to his coat and put it back on, just In case. 

"I'm.. I'm outside chicken feed. Well.. Near it, under the bridge.. " he said. 

Hank frowned. Tonight was one of the coldest nights since the revolution. Was connor outside in this? Could he even get cold? 

"I tried to find a hotel but none would let me in.. The temperature is too cold for my systems. I have fifteen minutes left until shut down.. I hate asking for help, but-"

"Stay there, I'm on my way" Hank hung up and went out to his car. As he was getting in, he cursed to himself. Why was Connor outside in the first place? Had he been sleeping out there? Or, whatever androids consider sleep. He took off, heading for chicken feed. He made sure to turn the heat in the car on, getting it warm for when he picked up Connor. 

Once he arrived, he got out and ran towards the bridge. It was freezing, he could only imagine what this was doing to his friend. 

He found Connor curled up in the snow, looking at Hank. 

"Lieutenant-"

"Shut up" he pulled Connor to his feet and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders and basically dragging him to the car. 

"Lieutenant, it's freezing. I'll be okay, your jacket-" Hank just blocked him out. He didn't care what Connor had to say at the moment. He didn't care if he was cold, as long as Connor was okay. 

He helped him into the car and then got in, looking at him. 

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I offered you a place to stay yet you stay out here?! Connor, it's dangerous! You're coming home with me, and staying"

"Lieutenant, I don't wanna be a bothe-"

"If it bothered me, I wouldn't offer. And stop calling me that. It's Hank. Now buckle up and try to stay warm. We're going home" he started the car and drove. 

Connor laid there, leaning into the warmth of Hank's jacket. He liked it. It smelled like his friend, and made connor feel.. Happy? Was that the right word? Was it weird to feel happy about wearing his clothes? 

He looked over at Hank and studied him. He had some snow in his beard, but it didn't look bad. He looked at Hank's hand, looking at the scars on them. He reached out and grabbed one of his hands, running his own across it and feeling the rough skin. 

Hank was taken aback by this but didn't stop him, he just tried to focus on the road. Connor could feel heat from his hands and pressed Hank's hand to his face, letting the cold fade away. 

Hank was gonna pull away until he felt how cold the skin on Connor's face felt. He just wanted to be warm. 

Once at the house, Hank took Connor inside and sighed. "Uh.. Sadly I have one room so you gotta sleep on the couch.. I feel bad saying that"

Connor looked over and smiled. "I don't sleep. I do stasis. It's just a resting period. So I don't need anything comfortable" he sat on the couch and looked at Hank. 

"Thank you for letting me stay, lieut- Hank. I promise I will not bother you" connor said and leaned against the couch. 

Hank raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. 

"Yeah uh.. Yeah. Just don't break anything you can't fix" he said and started walking back to his room. 

"Goodnight, Hank"

"...goodnight, Connor.. " hank said slowly. He looked back at the android before going into his room and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank takes Connor clothes shopping, and someone flirts with connor.

The next morning, Hank woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, remembering connor was there with him. 

He got up and made his way out to the kitchen, spotting Connor. He was in his normal Android outfit and he was cooking. Android's new how to cook? That was a dumb question. Some of them were made for serving humans, though Connor wasn't that kind of android. 

"Are you cooking us breakfast?" He asked and sat down. 

"You. I don't need to eat. I figured it would be a nice thing to do considering you let me stay here last night" Connor said and looked back at his friend. 

"Hey... You know you're free now right? You don't have to do this because you feel like you need to.. You don't really have to pay me back. Considering you don't eat, and you probably don't have to shower that often, it's not going to cost me any more money to have you here.. " he said and looked over at the food. 

"I want to. You've done a lot for me. It's the least I could do. Plus.. I could help you get a steady diet if you wanted." He plated the food and sat it in front of Hank. He then sat across from him with a smile. 

Hank smiled back and started to eat. It was actually pretty damn good. Maybe Connor cooking wasn't a bad idea. He looked up at connor and frowned a little. 

"Actually.. I'd like to take you shopping since it's my day off. And you don't necessarily have a work schedule right now so I'll just say that it's your day off as well. I wanna buy you normal clothes. It's weird walking about with your.. Number on you" he said. 

"I'd like that, Hank, thank you very much" Connor smiled and closed his eyes, looking up some styles he may could try. He thought about Hank's leather jacket and went to that. They didn't look bad, but would it suit connor? Would Hank like it? Did it matter if Hank liked it.. 

"Maybe something like jeans. And definitely a jacket considering the weather. Maybe boots" Connor suggested. "I'd still like to have some formal clothes for work, and in case I Ever Need them. But casual clothes like jeans or sweatpants sound pretty interesting" he said. 

"Maybe some pajamas. I know you don't sleep but.. It'd still be nice for you to have. More comfortable." Hank said and shrugged. Connor nodded in agreement. 

"I fed Sumo and took him out for a walk. He really seemed to enjoy it. Maybe we can make a habit of walking him every morning or night, or both even" Hank looked at Connor and then down at sumo, who was begging for food. 

"Not a bad idea. I guess he could use the exercise" Connor gave him a look. "Okay! Both of us.. " Hank grumbled. He finished the food and got up to wash it. As he made his way to the sink, Connor got in front of him. He ended up with his back pressed against the counter, and him and hank were basically chest to chest. 

Neither of them moved. Hank was hesitant and Connor was confused. He.. Liked this. But why? He looked up at Hank and he felt himself getting hot. Hank stared right back at him, not saying a word. Eventually, Hank cleared his throat. 

"I'll handle the dishes.. Then we'll go shopping" he said. Connor nodded and quickly moved. He leaned against the wall, thoughts running through his mind. He felt.. A weird feeling on his lower half. He was an android, but he had all the parts. Sex androids weren't the only ones, but there's were the only ones automatically on. Other androids, such as connor, would have to manually allow them to work. 

He Shook his head and watched Hank. Hank was attractive. Maybe he was older, but Connor didn't age. Plus, the age he was made to look was very much over 18, so maybe it wouldnt be weird to have an attraction towards Hank. Connor liked everything about him. Even his attitude. But he pushed those thoughts away and started thinking of more outfit ideas. 

~~

"Connor, those are panties.. " Hank mumbled and took them out of Connor's hand. "Look for boxers.. I mean. If you want panties I won't judge but.. " he shrugged and walked ahead of Connor. Five minutes into the store and he was having to look at underwear with him. 

Connor wondered off and hank cursed to himself. Shopping with Cole was never this hard. To be fair, Cole had human experience. He walked around, looking for the android. As he walked across the dressing rooms, Connor popped out. 

He was wearing ripped jeans, black boots, a gray shirt, and a leather jacket. Hank thought he could pass out. 

He looked hot, there was no denying that. How the hell did he pick that out? 

"Oh, hank! Sorry. I found a few outfits that I quite like. I wanna show them to you!" He said. He was so excited, and hank couldn't say no. 

"Alright, give me a personal fashion show" he teased as connor went back into the dressing room. Well, at least there was one outfit hank actually liked a lot. 

Connor then came out in some normal jeans with a blue and gray button up. It was nice, and not as professional as his cyberlife outfit. Hank smiled and nodded. 

"So far two good ones, Con. Keep going. But uh.. Maybe only four outfits today. We can get some more when my paycheck comes" Connor nodded and went back into the dressing room. 

The next two outfits were formal and sleep wear. Connor had come out in a gray T-shirt that was a bit big, and some black checkered pants for his pajamas. The formal outfit was a simple dark blue suit, but, damn, he pulled it off well. 

They gathered the clothes and made their way to the front. Hank took out his wallet, as the female android cashier took notice of Connor. 

"Hello. My name is Katelyn." She said happily and turned pretty much all her attention to connor. 

"My name is Connor."

"Aren't you the deviant hunter that helped with the revolution?"

"I took small part, but Markus is the one who did most of it. I believe he deserves the appreciation"

"Oh nonsense.. How can we not appreciate someone so, well made"

Hank cleared his throat and slammed the money on the counter. The android jumped and quickly bagged their stuff. Hank grabbed connor by the arm and pulled him out of the store after grabbing the clothes. 

"Hank, is something wrong?"

"She was flirting with you"

"She was?"

"You're clueless.. "

"Hank.. If she was flirting, what's the problem?"

Hank stopped walking. Why was her flirting a problem? Because Connor is mine. He Shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"You just don't have any experience that I'm trying to look out for you"

"Well, if I wanted to gain experience, wouldn't I have to actually go out and do it?"

Fair point. Goddamn Connor.. He was usually right. 

"You've never been on a date and you've never asked anyone on a date. You don't know what it's like, Connor.. "

Connor continued walking, his LED spinning yellow. He was in thought. He didn't have experience, but maybe he could try. As they got into the car, Connor looked over at Hank. 

"Will you go on a date with me, lieutenant?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said I don't have any experience. You are my friend and someone that I trust. Maybe if I practice with you, I will have the experience" Connor said. Hank just Shook his head. 

"Connor that's.. That's not it. Dates are romantic, and we're friends. Dates require dressing nice and holding hands and.. Kissing, usually"

"I don't see the problem here"

"Friends don't kiss, Connor"

"Do you not want to kiss me, lieutenant?" Hank stopped and stared at connor as he started the car. He didn't want to kiss him, but what was he supposed to say? He doubted connor shared his feelings, so saying yes would mess things up. 

Before he could speak, Connor had grabbed Hank's hand. He looked at Hank and leaned forward, cupping his cheek and pressing his lips to Hank's. 

Hank just froze at first. Was this really happening? It felt.. Weird. But, good weird? He relaxed himself and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. Connor was going off of research for his kissing skills, but they weren't bad at all. 

After a minute or two, he pulled away and smiled at Hank. He put on his seatbelt and acted as if nothing happened. 

"There. Now I have experience" that made hank's heart sink. 

"That's why you did it?"

"You said I needed experience"

"Goddamnit Connor. You can't just do that. You can't play with people's emotions like that! If you didn't want to kiss me, you could've just done your little android resear-"

"I never said I didn't want to kiss you, Hank"

"..what?" Connor just smiled. 

"Maybe it was an excuse to kiss you. Though I do understand if you don't feel the same way. I am new to these feelings"

"Obviously I feel the same fuckin' way, Connor. Jesus.. " he turned the car off and Shook his head. All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. Were he and connor going to start dating? He didn't wanna force the android if he didn't want to. 

"You never answered my question" Connor said. 

"What question?"

"About the date. I would still very much enjoyed that. I would also enjoy Maybe changing our relationship"

"Are you asking me on a date and asking me to be your boyfriend at the same time?"

"Perhaps, but I understand if this is moving a bit too soon for you"

"Yes, Connor. To both questions. Jesus.. Today.. " Hank mumbled. He reached out and grabbed Connor's hank tightly. 

"But... If there's ever anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything that you don't want to do, please tell me. You just gained your freedom and I don't want to make you feel like you're forced to do anything" Connor nodded and smiled, squeezing hank's hand back. 

"Understood, lieutenant. So.. Does this mean I'm off the couch?" He asked. Hank chuckled and started the car again. 

"Well of course. Though, you'll have to fight sumo for a spot beside me"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank get into a fight, resulting in Hank getting help from Markus.

Their date had gone.. Not so well. Hank was pissed off and Connor was so confused that he was now too. 

Hank stormed inside the house, tossing his jacket angrily on the couch. Connor followed quickly after, shutting the front door. 

"Hank I don't understand what the issue is.. " Connor said softly. He really didn't understand any of this. 

"Fucking Christ, Connor.. You.. You were letting that guy flirt with you!" Hank yelled 

"I still don't see how he was flirting, Hank.. "

"Seriously Connor! A guy just calls you cute, asks for your number, and pats your thigh and you don't realize that's flirting! Thought androids knew fucking everything.. "

Connor frowned at this. Though Hank supported androids now, he still sometimes made comments. Connor tried to ignore them and give Hank time to adjust, but he hated it. 

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, but my model isn't exactly up to date on romance, if you hadn't noticed."

"You couldn't fucking look it up?"

"Excuse me, but we were on a date. That seemed rude, I can't help if someone finds me attractive. I didn't flirt back" Connor shot back. 

"Androids are supposed to be loyal, you should've stopped his flirting!" Hank snapped. "God.. This is what I get for trying to make a future with a fucking piece of plastic!"

Connor went silent and just stared at Hank. How could he say that? Sure Connor wasn't the most educated in love, but he was trying. Maybe that wasn't good enough for Hank... 

Instead of speaking, he simply got up and walked out of the house. Hank watched, still pissed off. He rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, getting out a beer and sitting on the couch. He watched Sumo as he whined at the door. He just sighed and leaned back, turning on the news as background noise as he drank. 

~~

Connor created his own mission. Make himself more romantic. How? He had not a clue. But he knew a few ways to learn. He was gonna do some research and maybe find some new parts. 

Connor had male anatomy, but it didn't function. It only functioned on sex androids. He figured finding a part to activate his would be one way to please Hank. In his research, he read that sex was an aspect of a relationship. Anything for Hank. 

He was hurt by Hank's words, but he tried to just tell himself that Hank didn't mean it. He didn't really think Connor was a piece of plastic, did he? He seemed so happy when he and Connor had their first kiss. That wasn't fake, right? 

He made his way into the back of the Eden club, wondering if they still had androids back there. They kept broken ones in the back, and maybe a working part would be there. People were trying to protest the Eden club, and they had changed their policy. They didn't force androids there anymore, and made it to where only willing adroids performed. 

Surprisingly, some stayed. Connor couldn't judge, he did the same. He couldn't left the police force when he deviated, but he really enjoyed it. He assumed some androids felt the same and maybe liked the jobs they had before deviation. 

He looked around at the androids, frowning a bit. This didn't feel right, but it's not like they could use their parts anyways. He found a male android and opened him up, seeing if the part he had would be a possible match for Connor. Luckily, it was. 

He took the part out and opened his own chest plate. He looked around and found a spot, carefully inserting the chip. Even though androids were different models, they all had the ability to change parts. sexual androids could take out their parts that activated their anatomy, and non sexual ones could insert them. 

After inserting it, he closed his chest and made his way out, buttoning his shirt back up. The only downside to downloading new parts were that androids could glitch for a few hours. It was all different though. Some androids would unwilling enter stasis until their bodies adjusted. Some would react slowly or their voices would glitch. And in extreme cases, some would shut down if they couldn't handle the new upgrade. Hopefully, he'd get the lesser of consequences. 

He made his way back towards Hank's, crossing under a bridge near chicken feed. As he did, he felt his body shaking a bit. He frowned and tried to scan himself but couldn't. A warning came up on his screen. Entering stasis. Before he could stop it, his body entered rest mode. 

Due to the shaking, he fell backwards into the snow, his body not able to stand still during the resting period like normal. He couldn't stop it. 

~~

Hank had gone to bed that night a little worried, but he figured Connor would come back by morning. 

When he woke up, he saw a lump in the bed beside him. He smiled a little and hugged it "Connor I-" but before he could finish, he had sumo licking his face and wagging his tail. 

Hank chuckled a bit and pet him, but then frowned. Had Connor not come home? He got up quickly and walked out towards the living-room to see if Connor was on the couch. Empty. "Fuck.. "

He picked up the phone and tried to call connor from the number he'd called Hank from once. Instant voicemail, or whatever it was called for them. Wasn't that number directly linked to Connor? If it didn't even ring, what did that mean? 

So many thoughts ran through Hank's head, replaying what he'd said to Connor. Telling him he was plastic. Loyal. Supposed to know all. God, he was so fucking dumb. 

He had to find Connor, he just had to. Either he was mad at Hank, or in danger. And honestly, he'd rather have the first option. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He got into his car and shivered, turning the heat on. 

"God.. He better not be out in this weather.. " he bit his lip and took off driving. First stop, Jericho. He didn't know if they'd help him, but he hoped so. 

Once he arrived, he got out and walked towards the opening. He was instantly stopped by an android. "What do you want with us" he questioned. 

Hank took out his badge and sighed "I need to speak with Markus, it's important" he android stared at his badge and scoffed. "Sorry, lieutenant, but I don't think I can-"

"Ralph, it's okay.. I know this man.. " Markus walked out. He gave Hank a half smile and walked over. "Lieutenant Anderson, nice to meet you.. Connor has mentioned you. You're one of the only humans we trust at the moment. How's Connor? Did he come with?"

"That's the problem, we had a fight last night and he took off. Never came home. I tried calling him, but it sounded like.. He's not even on, I guess is a way to put it.. I'd say voicemail.. "

Markus frowned and closed his eyes. He no longer had an LED but Hank assumed he was thinking. "I cant get a current location of him.. Meaning he's either in stasis, or shut down.. But I can get a reading of where he was before he went offline..chicken feed? A bridge near there?"

Hank cussed "in this weather? All night? Fuck.. What if he's shut down?"

"If he's in stasis, he'll shut down slower.. So let's hope that's the case. I'll come with you to get him. Ralph! Hurry and get me some blue blood, just in case. And a few blankets" he turned back to Hank. "Luckily it's not the coolest day, maybe he'll be fine. But we got to be prepared.. "

~~

Riding with Markus wasn't too bad. He and Hank both kind of liked politics, so Hank just listened to him Ramble as they drove. 

"Over there!" Markus shouted and Hank stopped the car. He looked over and saw connor, laying in the snow. "Shit.." He got out and ran towards him. Markus trailed behind with some blankets. 

Hank kneeled down and shook him a bit. "Shit.. He's not moving. What does this mean?"

Markus sighed and moved over, opening Connor's chest and touching a few things. Hank just watched, a little freaked out. He'd seen androids open before, but it felt different with connor. After a moment, his lover's LED started spinning and he moved slightly. 

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Markus and Hank. "Hank, Markus.. Hello.. " he said softly, a little confused. 

Markus frowned "Connor you entered a long stasis.. Did you.. Did you install something yourself..?" He asked "you know that's dangerous, Connor.. Why?"

Connor reached out and looked at Markus. Markus understood and grabbed his hand, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he let go and sighed. "Oh Connor.. I understand.. But don't do things so drastic next time.. And you.. " he turned to Hank. "Be lucky he loves you.. What you said was awful.. "

Markus pulled Connor up and wrapped a blanket around him, helping him to the car. Hank just followed. He had no idea what Connor did, but he figured it was his fault. 

~~ 

The two had taken Markus back to Jericho, but not without a check on Connor. Now, Hank was helping him through the front door, leading him to the couch. 

They hadn't told Hank what Connor did yet, Markus stating that that was Connors job to do alone. So once sat down, Hank turned to him. 

"Connor, what hap-"

"I installed software to make my sexual anatomy function for you" Connor stated suddenly. 

Hank sat for a moment and sighed "what? Connor.. No no.. You didn't have to do that. Look, I'm sorry for what I said.. I was mad. You aren't just plastic to me, you're my lover.. You're so much More.. I'm so sorry.. " he leaned in and hugged Connor tightly "look.. I'll help you find someone to remove it.. " but Connor shook his head. 

"I.. I wanna keep it. I did my research, including sex. And it looks fun and interesting.. Romantic, in a way.. And I want to experience that with you, Hank. "

"I.. Okay, but only if you're sure.. And not right now, yoy still need to warm up. I'd rather just hold you.. "

Connor smiled and got closer to Hank, kissing his cheek. He laid his head on his shoulder and tried to relax. 

"You mean a lot to me Connor.. Damn.. " Hank smiled and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Don't give up on me"

"Never, Hank"


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's the author. I'm sorry for another one of these notes because I know that you guys were probably hoping for another chapter. And if this is your first time reading the story than you're probably just confused. I'm not going to be updating for a while, and I have no idea how long that's going to be. 

It could be days, weeks, and after worst, months. I'm hoping that it won't last month's though and knowing myself it probably won't. 

I will try not to get too personal but the reason is because this past week I have been extremely depressed. I was in a relationship for almost 3 years and we are currently on a break and it's caused me to go into a downward spiral. I don't feel like myself and I honestly kind of feel like I'm having a slow mental breakdown that gets worse every day. 

I love the stories that I write because I really enjoy writing but I haven't even been motivated to do that. So I will be taking a break. I haven't been having the best thoughts and honestly I kind of just need time to myself. 

I hope you guys understand and I am truly sorry, but I will be back. This is not a forever thing. Just bare with me. 

And if any of you guys are struggling with harmful thoughts or depressive thoughts then please reach out to someone. You are all amazing and you are all important even if you maybe don't feel like you are. All of you have meaning, and things get better, even if it takes a while. 

Thank you. 

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing Hankcon. I got into this game a month ago, so really late! But I love this ship and wanted to give it a go.


End file.
